


Upside Down

by msgonzalez



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgonzalez/pseuds/msgonzalez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Post Season 1)) Iris and Barry are cleaning the house on a Saturday morning, and Barry sees how Iris is evolving through the loss of Eddie remembering when they were children and used to play and dance and only have fun.</p>
<p>Recomendation: Listen to "Upside Down" by A*Teens while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

_“Is he out?” Iris asked a young Barry, who was looking through the door's keyhole. The boy shushed her, and after a minute glanced back at the girl, “yeah, he had just leave” he told her. Iris smiled widely, a mischievous smile coming across her lips._

_Barry scratched his neck when the girl ran stairs up, what was she going to do now? He watched her best friend and secretly love interest running and getting out of his sight, and sighed._

“My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible, my father went to prison for her murder, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me--”

“Yeah, 'Flash',” Iris said, tired, “why don't you use your 'super powers' to help me cleaning the kitchen?” she asked him, interrupting his introduction.

“Come on, Iris, it's Saturday morning! We should be... sleeping!” Barry protested, but knelled by her side, helping her cleaning the oven. He was willing to run away, somewhere, just run. But he had promised to spend the weekend with her and Cisco wasn't calling him with any emergency, Joe had went to fishing with an old friend and everything was quiet -and boring-.

Iris knew this silent, this peace was driving him insane, not because he liked the city on fire or something like that, just because he needed to do his Flash thing every now and then, even at home, so she didn't protest when he used his speed force to do home stuffs faster.

“Have you finished with the oven?” Iris asked, while cleaning the floor.  
“Yup,” Barry answered.  
“And what about the fridge?”  
“Done.”  
“You're so irritating when you use your powers sometimes,” she said, sighing heavily.  
“That's because you're jealous,” he answered, a half cocky-smile appearing on his face.

The woman lifted one eyebrow at him, and then laughed. Once finishing with the kitchen, they moved to the living-room, Iris put on some music and started cleaning the windows, singing and dancing around, Barry could only look at her and smile.

_“What are you doing?” the young Barry asked, when Iris came down with the cassette player._  
_“Isn't it obvious? I'm putting on some music!” the girl answered cheerfully, turning on the music loudly and taking Barry's hands, forcing him to dance with her, “My grades are down from A's to D's, I'm way behind in history, I lost myself in fantasies of you and me together.” she sang, smiling._  
_Barry turned red, but followed her steps, smiling and having fun with her._

“You still have it?!” Barry asked chuckling when he saw the old cassette.  
“Of course I have it! It's A*Teens, dumbass, come on! I'm sure you still got your Backstreet Boys's one.” She teased, giving a little smack to his arm before putting the cassette on.

When the music started, Iris gave him her hand, inviting him to dance with her. Barry smiled and took it, dancing as if they were both crazy, the same way they used to dance and have fun when they were younger. It was relaxing, he even started to sing.

“My teacher says to concentrate, so what? His name was Peter the Great,” he sang, acting like a superstar, Iris laughed hard before following him.  
“But Kings and Queens will have to wait cause I don't have forever,” she teased, looking at him, “I wish that I-I-I could walk right up to you, each I try-y-y the same old hesitation!”

They started jumping around, dancing and making a mess in the whole room, singing at the same time. “Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling. Inside out, stranger to this feeling. Got no clue, what I should do? But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you.”

When the song finished, Iris looked back at Barry, laughing again, and he couldn't help it copying her. It was awesome to feel like that, free, like a child again, even when it was only for a few minutes. Barry smiled widely, getting close to her and hugging the woman. Iris did the same, tightening her arms around his shoulders. She loved him, it had been hard to just recognize it because of the mess of her life, but she loved Barry Allen, and even when she thought it wasn't fair to just feel this way when Eddie had died only a few months ago, she still couldn't help it. Iris needed to get back some light to her life, she needed to laugh again, like she did today after a long period of silence and depression.

Barry knew it, he knew she needed time to be Iris again, to put the pain aside, to go through it. And even when he was so impatient because of his speedy lifestyle, he was patient with her, and the boy couldn't keep inside the joy it produced in him the sight of her doing funny things again, like dancing or singing, she was going back on being Iris. She was not lost, it wasn't impossible for her -for all of them- to keep going on.


End file.
